


Симбионт. Новое поколение

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Мир спасён, история завершена. Соболев выжил, в собственном теле. У него родилась вторая дочь, а у Беркута - сын. Передаётся ли вирус Симбионта по наследству?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2 Текст низкого рейтинга (WTF Symbiont 2021), Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Симбионт. Новое поколение

ГЛАВА 1. Мирные годы

1\. СОБОЛЕВ

Уже три года прошло, как я вернулся из той проклятой лаборатории. Иногда мне кажется, что всё было сном. А иногда — что я сейчас сплю.

— Эй, Соболь! Уснул, что ли?

Я очень сдружился с Сергеем Беркутом. Он только хочет казаться бесчувственным сухарём, а на самом деле до сих пор переживает, что порезал меня тогда. Хотя, по большому счёту, у него не было выбора.

— Соболь, эй, собольи меха — внутри всё те же потроха! Что мне, с самим собой разговаривать? Я не учёный, шизофрениям не обучен!

— Извини, Сергей, что-то я задумался.

— Во, другое дело! Скучный ты: то в книжку утыкаешься, а теперь вообще в пустоту смотришь, как будто… Опять?..

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке! С тех пор такого больше не было. Не волнуйся. Всё позади.

— Ну и слава Симбионту!

2\. БЕРКУТ

Эти присказки про Симбионта так и прицепились к нам с Соболем: сначала были вроде шутки, а теперь и не отмоешься. В бога я и раньше-то не верил, а Симбионта сам видел. Вижу. На расстоянии вытянутой руки сидит с очередной дурацкой книжкой. Небрито щерится на меня каждое утро из зеркала. Один раз Симбионт — навсегда Симбионт.

Меня потому и военные тогда пропустили: боялись связываться. Кто хоть пальцем тронет Симбионта — тому зелёный Армагеддец по всей планете. Военным настрого приказали нас отпустить и оставить в покое. А я и рад: сплошные плюсы! Давно хотел работку сменить, кстати: не всю ведь жизнь под пулями ходить.

Так что теперь серьёзное образование получаю, тесть мне помог подготовиться к поступлению. Да, я покаялся Лиде своей, что по дурости сбежал! Сказал, что больше не боюсь её отказа или косых взглядов окружающих, а боюсь только поступать против совести. Симбионт научил меня ценить в себе что-то настоящее: что не сгнило и не сломалось, что досталось мне от деда, что позволило разумному вирусу не побежать блевать от моей поганой сущности, заглянувши внутрь меня. Значит, что-то есть такое во мне, в Соболище, даже в кэпе, хотя он тот ещё гад, — что человечеству позволили остаться жить. Вот если б он заглянул в мозги Афанасия — то сразу устроил бы нам моховый Всемирный Потоп!

Ох уж этот Афанасий, вечные проблемы на мою… голову.

3\. СОБОЛЕВ

Чтобы не быть невежливым, я отвлёкся от книги (кстати, очень интересный трактат о том, насколько наше сознание можно считать частью сознания перманентно населяющих нас вирусов и бактерий), но теперь уже Беркут ушёл куда-то в свои мысли.

Я сижу на скамейке и смотрю на детей, играющих в песочнице. Мы с Таней стали снова счастливы, когда родилась наша вторая дочь! Простые, бытовые хлопоты вытеснили остатки тревоги и заставили обратить внимание на то, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Жизнь — вот она, она продолжается. И уже не было так скучно менять пелёнки, как в своё время Алине. Наоборот, я отдыхал. Мои нервы, звенящие, как сосульки, теперь словно плавятся в тёплой ванне. Никаких опасностей, никаких смертей, взрывов, пистолетов, галлюцинаций, мутаций, гонок по лабиринтам.

Беркут пришёл поздравить с новорождённой и изменился в лице, едва взглянув. Отозвал меня в сторону:

— Это она, это Олеся, я точно знаю! Помнишь, я рассказывал…

— Тише, не шуми, я сам знаю. Ну и пусть. В мире Симбионта нет смерти. Почему бы Олесе не родиться теперь у меня.

— Но она!..

— Чшш… Она ребёнок, не зомби. Олеся была хорошая лаборантка, умница, очень перспективная. Пришла работать к нам, несмотря на то что ещё не окончила институт. Через год она бы доучилась и стала доктором наук, как я. Она заслуживает второго шанса.

Беркут недоверчиво зыркнул, но промолчал. А у самого вскоре родился Афанасий.

4\. БЕРКУТ

Чёрт, чёрт! И вот это чудище косматое я теперь выгуливаю в песочнице! А похож-то как! Если б лично не видел его жалкую смерть — заподозрил бы свою Лидочку в нехорошем.

И криворукий такой же: купил ему игрушечный автомат Калашникова, отличную модель нашёл, почти как настоящий — так нет, держит его за ствол опять, горе луковое. Ну ничего, я ещё сделаю из тебя человека! Не знаю, заслуживаешь ли ты второго шанса, но раз получил — то держись.

Лида в восторге от того, сколько я с ним вожусь, а я чувствую, что… ну, обязан доказать себе, что в каждом человеке есть внутренний стержень. Может, у Бута не было в детстве такого деда, как у меня, может, вообще ничего светлого в жизни не было? Теперь у него моя фамилия и вот такой пример для подражания в лице меня же — надеюсь, что положительный.

А ведь когда-то я считал себя совсем пропащим.

5\. СОБОЛЕВ

Как я уже говорил, все нервы отправились отдыхать. Единственное — я не знал, как объяснить Танюше, что дочку обязательно надо назвать Олесей. Ведь мы с Сергеем в любом случае будем её так звать! Таня и без того удивлялась:

— И в кого это она такая рыженькая?

— Да не всё ли равно? В какого-нибудь предка. Зато глаза зелёные, как у меня!

— А у тебя, Вань, по-моему, более голубые раньше были, или мне кажется?

— Тебе кажется. Всегда были зеленоватые, просто сейчас ярче светятся, потому что я счастлив! С тобой и с нашими дочками.

— А... Это да, такое бывает.

Улыбается. Я не соврал, я не умею врать: я Симбионт, и глаза у моей дочки в меня. И пусть мои радужки позеленели, зато весь мир спасся от зелёной напасти. Я даже не знал, что можно быть настолько счастливым.

6\. БЕРКУТ

— Ай! Смотри, она меня укусила!

— Олесенька, не тащи ничего в рот на улице, это негигиенично.

— С-с-соболь!

— Хорошо. Олесенька, и не кусай людей, им это не нравится.

— Нет?

— Нет. Дядя Беркут же тебя не кусает, и ты его не кусай.

— На!

Лезет мне на колени и тянет свой палец: типа, да пожалуйста, кусай тоже, восстанови справедливость! Взгляд открытый и решительный. Обычный ребёнок, чего это я.

— О-ле-ся…

— Смотри, твой Афоня сказал первое слово! Первое же? Поздравляю!

— Где? Когда? Как-то я отвлёкся.

7\. АФАНАСИЙ

Это моё самое первое воспоминание из детства: рыжие волосы моей подруги сияют на солнце, как огонь, — и вся она стремительная, как огонь, подбегает к моему строгому папе и внезапно цапает за палец. Ой-ёй, мне влетало и за меньшее.

— О-ле-ся… — что же делать, уже поздно предупреждать! Я стою и таращусь, игрушечный автомат упал на песок, сейчас папа скажет, что я в критической ситуации потерял оружие…

Но взрослые только смеются. И я чувствую гордость за свою подругу: она смелая и быстрая, и такая взрослая (на полгода старше, но тогда мне казалось, что намного). И эта крутая девчонка на моей стороне!

В этом я окончательно убедился, когда пошёл в детский сад. Что-то у меня получается лучше, а что-то хуже. Уже тогда я сам починил вентилятор дома! Ну как, починил: закрутил разболтавшуюся гайку. И был очень рад! Но вот общаться с людьми мне не так легко: непонятно, в какой момент разбалтываются гайки и как их нужно подкручивать.

В общем, в первый же день в садике меня стали дразнить. Я не знаю, за что! За то, что не так держу ложку, за то, что не сразу сообразил, как строиться на прогулку. Вот тупые скоты! До сих пор бесит вспоминать. Но Олеся молча подскочила и расквасила нос главному заводиле. Она совсем не выносит несправедливости, настоящий герой!

Пацан заныл, конечно. Олеся весь оставшийся день простояла в углу, как рыжий кактус. Но меня больше не трогали. Не знаю, чем я заслужил покровительство рыжего ангела мести. Но слава Симбионту, как говорят наши папы, что она на моей стороне!

8\. ОЛЕСЯ

Мама с папой говорят, что им понравилось имя из рассказа Куприна “Олеся”. Ну не знаю, рассказ как рассказ. Хотя что-то общее правда есть, я не знаю, как они заранее угадали! Дело в том, что я тоже хочу иметь какие-нибудь необычные способности. Но Олеся из книги не умела правильно применять свои силы: вот если бы я умела колдовать, то не стала бы ждать, пока меня побьют всякие глупые фанатики — я бы сама налетела на них, как пламя!

Пока что у меня не очень получается. Я хотела бы уметь внушать людям нужные мысли, как это умеют джедаи из “Звёздных войн”. Я тренировалась на своей сестре, Алине, но так и не внушила поделиться шоколадкой. Но она поделилась сама! Потому что добрая (и потому что я её пугаю своим взглядом). Так что, может, и сработало, кто теперь разберёт.

А сегодня я шла из школы с Афоней — и так было вокруг красиво! Солнце, ветер, всюду листья, рыжие, как мои волосы. Мама шутит, что моё имя сокращённо означает “Огненный лес”. Это потому, что я слишком шумная и деятельная: если меня захватила какая-то идея, то квартира потом выглядит так, будто по ней пожар прошёлся. Ну и ладно, прибираюсь я тоже быстро, и меня никогда не ругают.

Ну так вот, иду я среди рыжего буйства природы — и вдруг вижу, как будто кто-то смотрит на меня моими же зелёными глазами. Пригляделась — а это просто мох на дереве, ярко-зелёный посреди осени. Жалко мне стало, что он скоро засохнет, я его собрала и домой принесла.

— Можно, — говорю, — у меня мох будет жить?

И мне, конечно, разрешили! Говорю же, у меня родители добрые. Вот у Афони строгие, не повезло: мама — профессор, а папа — бывший военный. Но зато он не нарывается постоянно, как я — так что, может, наоборот, повезло ему, что в строгости воспитали.

9\. СОБОЛЕВ

Олеся и Афоня росли нормальными детьми: дружили, ссорились, мирились, радовали нас. Однажды Олеся притащила домой мох. Я в тот же вечер исследовал его вдоль и поперёк, проводил реакции, свозил на работу под электронный микроскоп, но ничего не нашёл. Обычный мох.

Только когда я замечаю его боковым зрением на подоконнике, то мерещится, будто это мои глаза в окне отражаются.

Я не знаю, был ли я вправе проводить такой эксперимент и заводить второго ребёнка уже будучи Симбионтом. Но почему-то я уверен, что это ничего не меняет. Если не у меня, то она родилась бы у кого-то другого. В мире Симбионта нет смерти. Все, кого они познали, становятся частью них. Пожалуй, по Земле уже ходит немало таких людей. Лучше пусть Олеся растёт под моим присмотром. А то вдруг начнут проявляться странные способности — что тогда станут делать обычные родители? В лучшем случае — ждать для дочки письма из Хогвартса.

ГЛАВА 2. Воспоминания кэпа.

Я познакомился с доктором Соболевым по работе, когда мне назначили его в подопечные. Он был напуган биологической аварией в лаборатории, трясся, заикался и умолял помочь. В общем, типичный неприспособленный к экстренным ситуациям книжный мышонок. Моё задание было — заразить его вирусом, а потом избавиться.

Он сам виноват! Именно он со своими коллегами и разработали новейший боевой вирус, превращающий людей в зомби. Да ещё и дали этому вирусу вырваться на свободу. Чёрт, да испытать вирус на парочке психованных учёных — в миллион раз лучше и милосерднее, чем погубить всё человечество!

Я был уверен, что действовал во благо. Я устроился на работу официально, в солидную корпорацию государственного уровня. Не может же она оказаться корпорацией зла? Мы не носили чёрные плащи, не разучивали злодейский смех, не подписывали договор кровью — да что там, у нас даже бесплатных печенек не было! Обычный офис.

В конце концов, я был молод, разумеется, циничен и, разумеется, нуждался в деньгах. Казалось, погубить этого носителя лабораторного халата — раз плюнуть. Я вёл его по волоску над пропастью, бросал в самые опасные передряги, я уже вошёл в азарт — но он всё не сдыхал! Он очень хотел жить. И каждый раз благодарил меня за спасение…

Я злился на себя. Я делал всё правильно, это он был подлым убийцей и гнусным разработчиком потенциальной погибели человечества. В конце концов я не выдержал и прямо высказал ему, что всё это — просто эксперимент над живым нейробиологом.

Соболев не поверил, проворчал что-то о плохих шутках. Не поверил единственный раз, когда я сказал ему правду. Потому что верил в обратное: что я добрый ангел во плоти. Коллеги оценили моё признание, посмеялись, наш штатный психолог показал большой палец. Всё прошло гладко, и на следующий день меня ожидало повышение по службе: вместо Оператора 5 я стал Оператором номер 1.41. Выше только легенды. Меня перебросили на очень ответственную миссию в той же лаборатории. Уже не просто ведущий одного из подопытных, а координатор матёрого бойца, который должен спасти весь мир. Разумеется, под моим грамотным руководством.

***  
Повышение накладывало повышенную ответственность, но это как раз было нестрашно: я очень ответственный человек. И не умею бросать начатое. Вот только мой прежний подопечный остался жив и надеялся на меня. Я подумал, что меня повысили не зря, наш отдел кадров никогда не ошибается. Я должен спасти мир любыми способами. И будет более эффективно, если я начну с “обоих концов”: снаружи, координируя пришедшего в лабораторию бойца, и изнутри, анализируя проблему силами учёного, который более в курсе ситуации. Я вбил себе в голову, что отсутствие прямых указаний по поводу Соболева — это такой тонкий намёк моего начальства. Тем более, что начало операции “Чистый горизонт” откладывалось на несколько дней. И у меня так удачно образовалось “окно”.

Уже позже я понял, что просто придумывал рациональное объяснение своему поведению. На самом деле я волновался за этого человека. Знаете же цитату: “Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили”. Так вот, это приручение действует в обе стороны.

Боясь, что тянул слишком долго и Соболев уже успел убедиться в моём предательстве, я решил начать наше знакомство с нуля: стать “случайным собеседником”. Дозвонился ему из дома, со старого, списанного передатчика, и разыграл удивление: “Что? Зомби? Лаборатория под землёй? Не может быть! А не позвать ли на помощь?”.

Он не мог меня узнать, ведь на работе наши голоса проходят компьютерную обработку для анонимности. Здесь я анонимностью решил пренебречь: будем честными, вряд ли бедняга выберется из лаборатории, а по одному голосу он меня в любом случае не найдёт. Кто из нас специалист по шифровкам, в конце-то концов!

И мне сразу стало легко. Я делал свою привычную работу, я частично знал план лаборатории и умел быстро находить верные решения в критических ситуациях. Да, за эти три дня мне не заплатят. Но, как мог бы ответить на это Соболев, платой будет знание, что каждый человек на Земле до сих пор дышит и мыслит благодаря мне. Соболев бывает склонен к патетике.

***  
Всё получилось. Я заново втёрся в доверие к Соболеву, но на этот раз вывернулся наизнанку, чтобы он выжил. Тайком скопировал на работе схемы лабораторных коридоров, напоминающих лабиринт. Пытался разобраться, где в какой момент находится мой подопечный. “Случайно” наталкивал его на нужные решения. Соорудил на столе Вавилонскую башню из чашек с остатками кофе. Чуть не сошёл с ума на нервах, когда этот гад пообещал вздремнуть в какой-то каморке пару часов, а сам отрубился на все десять! Я спал, держа руку на передатчике, и постоянно вздрагивал от приснившегося вызова.

Когда Соболев сказал, что плохо отдохнул… Что ж, я тоже плохо отдохнул. Наверное, так положено: спасать мир, осатанев от усталости. Если ты сытый и отдохнувший, то какой же это подвиг! В общем, мы справились. И меня тут же бросили на операцию “Чистый горизонт”, даже не дав перевести дух. Я так и понёсся из дома, где только что отдежурил три дня, на новое задание, теперь уже официальное.

Итак, из всей группы остался в живых всего один солдат, Сергей Беркут. И он не был мне благодарен за помощь! В отличие от Соболева, он препирался, язвил, хамил и ругался. Я решил использовать его как пешку и аккуратно довести “до последней черты”: то есть гнать вперёд, пока не услышу привычный вежливый голос некоего нейробиолога. А там уж мы вместе разберёмся.

Когда Беркут сказал, что видит за полупрозрачной дверью человека в белом халате, моё сердце подпрыгнуло. Миссия уже практически выполнена? Увы, это оказался не Соболев, а какой-то психованный техник. Не знал, что есть ещё выжившие.

Короче, миссия опять затянулась на три дня. И постепенно я сильно зауважал этого Беркута. Он не ныл и не мямлил, всё понимал с полуслова и сразу выполнял, не требуя подробных пошаговых инструкций. Видно было, что солдат опытный. Эта его самостоятельность однажды сыграла и плохую роль: я долго не мог простить себе того, что получилось с Игорем. Я не успел остановить, Беркут не успел остановиться, Игорь… просто не успел.

И мне стало страшно: вдруг Беркут угробит и Соболева тоже? Не избежать нам всем тогда кары подземной в виде зелёного рассвета. Всё будет покрыто мхом, а в воздухе будут витать зелёные споры разумной грибницы: новой вершины эволюции. Но мы этого уже не увидим.

В общем, пешка оказалась не пешкой, а самым настоящим офицером. То есть, как там правильнее в шахматах, слоном. Точнее — Беркутом. Уникальной фигурой, которую тоже нужно во что бы то ни стало спасти. И плевать на общепризнанных королей.

***  
Сейчас те сумасшедшие дни вспоминаются, как в тумане. Помню, Соболев в эйфории от удачного спасения мира пожелал мне встретить хорошего человека. Короче, я не выполнил этот завет. Не моё это: постоянно быть под присмотром пусть даже очень хорошего человека, притирать своей неидеальный характер к чьему-то тоже вряд ли идеальному, неизбежно ссориться по мелочам, которых раньше даже не замечал. Нет, спасибо.

Тем более, что я особо и не влюблялся. Не знаю, может, я слишком спокойный для этого, а может, просто необщительный. Ну или я не такой хороший человек, как думал Соболев. Помнится, Беркут про меня более точно говорил.

Кстати, мы ведь осуществили свою мечту и встретились втроём за чашечкой чая. Соболев с Беркутом болтали без остановки, привычно подкалывали друг друга, будто знакомы с детства, и глаза их светились гордостью за достойно выполненное дело. А я смотрел на их отражения в своём чае и просто был счастлив видеть их живыми.

Я не знал, что говорить, а они меня явно стеснялись. Возможно, потому что меня не было там с ними, и я остался для них всезнающей мразью, которая делает всю грязную работу чужими руками. Хотя нет, с чего бы им так обо мне думать. В общем, я молчал, как делал это всегда, когда видел, что люди во мне не нуждаются. А они решили, что я надутый хомяк и по гроб жизни задолбался им помогать. Я уже говорил, что у меня тяжёлый характер.

Больше мы не виделись.

ГЛАВА 3. Секреты старой лаборатории.

1\. ОЛЕСЯ

Мы живём близко к окраине города. Были летние каникулы, и мы с Афоней гуляли в поле. Стрекозы смело садились на подставленный палец, а из норки смешно выглядывал сурок и разбрасывал землю во все стороны. В общем, не зря пошли, впечатлений масса.

Мы брели по тропинке, а потом свернули к лесополосе. Деревья сгущались, но мне очень хотелось заглянуть за следующий холм: почему-то казалось, что там обязательно должна быть полянка. Афоня обычно против необдуманных авантюр, но тут даже он безоговорочно согласился: воображаемая полянка притягивала, как асфальт, когда ты уже споткнулась и падаешь.

Мы перелезли через упавшее дерево и с восторгом увидели, что были правы: поляна была немаленькая, освещённая ярким солнцем и с пёстрыми цветами. И это ещё не всё! С краю, в зарослях кустов, виднелся мощный люк, как будто под землёй находится закрытый бункер. Мы потянули за ручку, но ничего не добились. Однако нашли аккуратно сложенную записку, вставленную в щель:

“Олеся, Афанасий, приходите сюда послезавтра ровно в полдень. Будем раскрывать секреты старой лаборатории.”

Я даже запрыгала от радости:

— Слушай, это же папин почерк! Круто! Он придумал для нас какой-то квест? Скорее бы послезавтра!

— Ты уверена, что папин? — Афоня забрал у меня записку и внимательно рассматривал со всех сторон. — Обязательно спроси его самого на всякий случай! Мало ли кто за нами шпионит.

Весь вечер я рыжей лисой кружила вокруг папы. Портить самой себе сюрприз не хотелось, но и любопытство разбирало.

— Ладно, пап, у меня только один вопрос. Как ты узнал, что мы сегодня окажемся возле той лаборатории?

— …

— Пааап?

2\. СОБОЛЕВ

Как? Почему? Зачем? Он знает их имена? Конечно, знает! Он всё про нас знает.

Что он задумал? Окончательно превратит их в монстров? Снимет слепки, как с меня? Будет проводить эксперименты? Вроде бы он не злой. Мог ли он измениться за эти годы? Конечно, мог. Кто угодно мог изменится за 15 лет, тем более в худшую сторону!

Так, стоп. Если бы он хотел причинить вред — то уже бы это сделал, без предупреждения. Наши дети — это и дети Симбионта тоже, они его часть. Зачем вредить себе же? Наверняка они ему ещё пригодятся, ведь у них полноценные человеческие тела, всегда удобно иметь своих людей среди… людей.

От Симбионта не скроешься, он из-под земли достанет. В прямом смысле. Придётся идти на встречу. Совсем одних, конечно, не отпущу. И ещё надо посоветоваться с Серёгой.

3\. КЭП

Я спокойно работал, когда раздался совсем неожиданный звук: звонок во входную дверь. Первый раз я, естественно, проигнорировал. Но вредный посетитель продолжал названивать. Я встал и потащился смотреть, что происходит, на ходу делая максимально злое лицо.

Рывком открываю дверь. Две пары зелёных глаз на ангельских личиках преданно смотрят на меня:

— Здравствуйте, дядя кэп, нам сказали, что вы лучший проводник по лаборатории М-2!

Захлопываю дверь с ещё большей злостью, чем открывал. Нет уж, как говорится, я завязал. Но тут же ощущаю внезапное головокружение и очень мягкое прикосновение к своему разуму: это… его просьба. Вся злость от неожиданности выветривается, остаётся одна растерянность. Нет, я знал, что Симбионт так умеет, но раньше он никогда этим не пользовался. Значит, дело важное, ему я доверяю.

Что не мешает мне вернуть недовольное лицо, когда я снова открываю дверь.

4\. АФАНАСИЙ

И вот мы здесь. На этот раз тяжёлый люк открыт. Не сказать, что выглядит гостеприимно, но деваться некуда.

Папа рассказал мне, что все те сказки о Симбионте и подземной лаборатории были правдой. Я знал, что со мной всё непросто! Я не очень похож на своих родителей: не такой смелый и сильный, как папа; не такой добрый и умный, как мама. Они меня очень любят, но почему-то мне иногда кажется, что я им не совсем родной. Что ж, если мой третий родитель — растение-убийца, это многое объясняет.

— Афонь, а что тебе папа с собой дал? Мне бутерброды и термос с чаем! — как всегда выдернула меня из невесёлых раздумий Олеся.

— Жучок.

— Что?

— Жучок на меня нацепил и всё слушает, — мрачно и демонстративно громко сказал я. — Ка-а-а-ак бу-у-удто я не замечу! Пап, не волнуйся, я знаю, что снимать твой жучок — себе дороже, ты ж тогда сам примчишься.

— Ясно, — засмеялась Олеся. — А ещё что?

— Фонарик. И ножик на крайний случай.

— Отлично! Пригодится бутерброды помельче нарезать, а то у меня целые батонбургеры!

Олеськина постоянная уверенность, что весь мир создан для неё, действует на меня успокаивающе. Даже не знаю, что менее адекватно: моё вечное ожидание подвоха или её жизнерадостность. Её даже мутантами не напугать: надеется открыть в себе суперспособности.

Я включил рацию, проверил связь с кэпом и стал спускаться в люк. Там была лестница из вбитых в стену скоб. Освещение работало, так что я убрал свой фонарик в карман. На на полу было довольно чисто, стены заросли мхом. Даже Олеся притихла, впечатлённая этим историческим местом. Сюда бы стоило водить экскурсии, но никто об этом даже не слышал. Как в старой песне: “Не помнит мир спасённый…” Хотя там вроде по-другому было.

Мы пошли по коридору. Лампы дневного света тихо гудели. Я больше не чувствовал опасности. Рация зажужжала: кэп сверился со старой картой и предупреждал о развилке. Свернув направо, мы продолжили идти по такому же коридору. Я молча порадовался, что нас ведёт кэп. Я его знаю всего ничего, но сразу зауважал: логичный, ответственный, потрясающе разбирается в технике. Было бы круто, если бы я смог вырасти таким же человеком.

Свернув ещё пару раз, мы пришли в большой зал. Там стоял человек в белом халате, которого я сразу радостно узнал:

— Здравствуйте, доктор Соболев!

— Тишшше, это не папа, — зашипела на меня Олеся.

И верно: он был здорово похож, но чем-то и не похож. Он улыбнулся и помахал нам, и его движения были чуть более плавными, тянущимися, как побеги растений на ускоренном видео. Если бы я не знал доктора Соболева с раннего детства, я бы и теперь ничего не заподозрил. Голос так вообще один-в-один:

— Добрый день, Олеся, Афанасий! Я очень рад вас видеть.

— Здравствуйте, — аккуратно поздоровались мы.

— Можете называть меня Метаморфом, это кодовое человеческое наименование меня вполне соответствует истине. Я знаю, что ваши родители вам рассказали предысторию, так что можно не тратить на это время. Правильно?

Мы усиленно закивали головами. Кому нужна предыстория, когда история продолжается прямо сейчас!

— Хорошо. Слушайте. Пару лет назад я решил проверить, как поживают люди, с которыми меня многое связывает. Не донимают ли их всякие нехорошие личности. Олеся, извини, но мы тогда напросились к тебе в гости в виде маленького клочка осеннего мха.

— Круто! — у Олеся загорелись глаза, она и не подумала обидеться. — Значит, не зря я столько с ним разговаривала!

— Да, спасибо большое за гостеприимство. Но знаете, что меня напрягло? В ваших семьях присутствует какой-то нездоровый культ меня. Как будто я до сих пор слит с вами, как будто вы чуть ли не завещаны мне по факту рождения. Ребята, что за чушь ваши отцы вбили себе в голову? Я же отпустил их ещё тогда, 15 лет назад. Пора и им отпустить меня. Вы абсолютно нормальные люди.

5\. ОЛЕСЯ

Да как же так? Только начавшись, сказка сразу закончилась.

— Но ведь Вы Симбионт! Вы вселились в папу, разве это не навсегда?

— Если говорить о терминах, то я вообще не симбионт. Да, в первые часы своего осознанного существования я был вирусом. В такой форме меня создали ваши учёные, и это принесло немало проблем. Но уже перейдя в стадию мха, я перестал нуждаться в симбиозе с человеком. Вы когда-нибудь видели мох, который без людей жить не может?

— А почему нас зовут так же, как тех работников из лаборатории?

— Это уже надо спросить у ваших параноидальных родителей. Вы чудесные детки, но я тут ни при чём.

— А почему у нас у всех глаза зелёные?

— Хм. Да, верно.

— Что?

— Остатки пигмента накопились в радужке и вовремя не вывелись, ничего сверхъестественного. Надеюсь, это не причиняет вам неудобств.

— Ну воооот, не видать мне суперспособностей, — надулась я.

— Хочешь суперспособности? — нехорошим голосом произнёс Метаморф, и глаза его полыхнули зелёным светом. Чёрт, всё плохо, зачем я капризничала…

Метаморф бросился ко мне. Я не привыкла отступать, и не сообразила сделать это сейчас, единственный раз, когда действительно было нужно. Но тут произошли две вещи: Афоня мгновенно вылез вперёд, заслонив меня от Метаморфа, а из бокового коридора выскочили наши папы. Дядя Беркут — с автоматом, а мой папа — с каким-то крутым пистолетом, ничего себе! Он был страшно зол и сверкал глазами не хуже Метаморфа. Ура, они не бросили меня страдать от моей же глупости!

6\. АФАНАСИЙ

Я не успел понять, что я делаю, как уже стоял прямо перед Метаморфом. И не было страшно. Было ощущение, что на моей стороне бесчисленная рать. И мы не отдадим Олесю. Я глядел в глаза Метаморфу и улыбался. Всё, конец. Я всё сделал правильно.

Метаморф тоже еле заметно улыбнулся мне, и зелень в его глазах упала вверх, как перевёрнутые песочные часы. Я понял, что он не собирался нападать, а просто хотел немного проучить капризных детишек.

В это время в комнату ввалились наши папы. Ну конечно, разве они выпустят нас когда-нибудь из-под своей гиперопёки! Мало того, что жучок на меня нацепили, так ещё и шли за нами шаг в шаг. Что ж, они были правы, наша затея правда оказалась опасной.

До меня только теперь дошло, что ничего бы я против Метаморфа не смог: я же для него совсем как букашка, защитил Олесю, называется. Ох, Симбионт, какое же я ничтожество.

Метаморф разулыбался ещё шире, поднимая открытые ладони и объясняя, что пошутил. Доктор Соболев тоже заулыбался, и они стали совсем как близнецы. Олеся радостно прыгала. А мой папа молча подошёл ко мне. Я упрямо смотрел в пол. Я уже понял, что я идиот, но признаваться в этом не собирался.

А папа обнял меня и сказал, что я молодец. Что в критической ситуации я всё сделал правильно. Что я настоящий герой и он мной гордится. И голос у него дрожал второй раз в жизни: первый был тогда, когда я улетел с велосипеда вниз головой. Я прижался к его армейской куртке, и зелёные камуфляжные пятна стали расплываться перед моими глазами. Я не сильно плакал, совсем чуть-чуть. И мы никогда никому не скажем, насколько мы оба напугались.

7\. СОБОЛЕВ

Ох, Симбионт, как гора с плеч! Я знал, насколько он опасен и каким кошмаром оборачивается получение его суперспособностей. Но едва взглянув на него, я сразу понял, что он не всерьёз напал. Если бы всерьёз — уже было бы поздно.

Я заулыбался, глядя в лицо своего старого знакомого, как в зеркало. Он сказал пару объяснительных слов для Беркута, а для меня объяснения были не нужны. Я крепко обнял его. Какой же он худенький, я всё-таки немножко отъелся за эти годы, а Серёга время от времени гнал меня на пинках до качалки. Так что я стал покрепче. А ещё у меня с собой именной пистолет Беркута, так что я тот ещё опасный тип!

— А ты точно учёный? Ведёшь себя как террорист, — вспомнил Метаморф и шёпотом засмеялся. Как будто ещё вчера он так же смеялся изнутри моей головы.

Олеся радостно прыгала вокруг нас. Раздвоение папы — это весело, я согласен. К нам подошли Серёга с Афоней, выглядели они тоже счастливыми. Я и не сомневался: этим двоим вообще всё нипочём! Хорошо, когда опасные существа на нашей стороне.

— А ты выглядишь как узник концлагеря, — сказал я, окинув взглядом Метаморфа. — Где же ты скрывался всё это время?

— Да вот, здесь и жил.

Ох. Столько лет, один, в заброшенной лаборатории. Это он ещё хорошо выглядит. Мне стало очень совестно, что мы его так бросили. Увидев наши вытянувшиеся лица, Метаморф покачал головой:

— Ладно, я пошутил! У кэпа, конечно.

8\. КЭП

— Что??? — чуть не оглушил меня хор голосов из рации. — Кэп, что ж ты молчал?

— Так вы и не спрашивали. Куда ему было ещё податься? У вас семьи. А я один живу, для комнатного растения место есть. Хе-хе.

— Всё верно, — подтвердил Метаморф. — Я же обещал связаться с ним в случае чего.

Я не знаю, в какой точно момент Соболев и Метаморф разделились. Я знаю, что какое-то время подсказывал по рации им обоим, а потом Симбионт тайком выпустил выживших людей на поверхность, на все четыре стороны, сам же продолжил ломать комедию для военных и корпоратов. Когда состоялся “судьболомный разговор” Симбионта с не самыми лучшими представителями человечества — там всё было неправдой. Ненастоящий Соболев, ненастоящая жена Соболева, ненастоящий я. Да, на связи был тогдашний оператор номер 5 Владимир Жарков, который вдохновенно играл роль меня. Почему бы и нет? Если Соболев жену свою не помнит, то разве вспомнит случайного оператора? У меня ведь на тот момент был уже номер 1.41.

А после успешного завершения операции я и вовсе уволился. Не выдержу больше такой работы. В корпорации мне назначили пенсию и взяли подписку о невыезде, чтобы до смерти был под их колпаком. То есть очень-очень недолго, если я рискну выболтать их секреты. Ну и ладно. Не нужны мне ни секреты, ни поездки. Все их тайные документы унёс Беркут. С тех пор корпорация стала терять свои позиции, осторожничать — в общем, новых биологических катастроф от них можно не ждать.

Метаморф увлёкся своим обособленным существованием и решил пока не растворять себя в системе Симбионта. Какое-то время он скрывался в лесу возле лаборатории. Питался при помощи фотосинтеза, хищников и людей отпугивал слабенькой ментальной атакой, вызывающей тревогу и желание покинуть это место. Потребностей у него очень мало, но однажды пришла осень, и его новенькое тело стало мёрзнуть.

Тогда он и появился у меня на пороге, грязный, лохматый, в рваном халате:

— Здравствуй, друг кэп! Я обещал обратиться к тебе, если что. И вот, мне нужна помощь. Дай, пожалуйста, новый халат, а то этот уже не греет.

Разумеется, я его не отпустил обратно бродяжничать. Привычных ему лабораторных халатов у меня не было — но зато были джинсы, футболки, ванна, горячий чай и целых три комнаты корпоративной квартиры, из которых он выбрал наиболее солнечную. Я и сам худой, но на нём мои футболки болтались, как на ветках дерева.

Он сам позиционировал себя как растение. Питаться как человек мог, но не любил. Разве что чашке чая всегда был рад. Меня по инерции звал кэпом и действительно считал своим другом. То есть это было не просто вежливое обращение или эмоциональный отклик на мою помощь. Соболев тоже звал меня другом, когда я был его последней спасительной соломинкой, и мы отлично сотрудничали, но в нерабочем общении как-то, видимо, не совпали.

Метаморф оказался идеальным соседом по квартире. Тактичный, тихий, абсолютно нетребовательный. Да, он явно подглядывал в мои мысли, но с благими намерениями: в результате он точно знал, когда ко мне лучше не подходить. А когда я хандрил, то разгонял моё одиночество беседами на самые разные темы. Я рассказывал о людях и сразу же вспоминал, почему предпочитаю одиночество.

Я не смог бы ужиться с человеком, а вот со странной тварью симбионтом-метаморфом-растением-вирусом — запросто. Наверное, потому что я сам та ещё тварь. Не особо человечный в хорошем смысле слова, а нехорошие стороны человеческой природы так вообще ненавижу. Что же во мне тогда остаётся от человека?

Меня натаскивали по психологии, когда готовили в операторы. Да, психику людей я знал, но не любил. Не обязательно ведь любить все составляющие своей работы. Гораздо приятнее работать с компьтером: даже если он подводит — это точно не со зла и не от лени. Я брал заказы и работал по интернету.

Мой гость очень заинтересовался интернетом и упорно считал всех пользователей частью одной живой системы. Я доказывал, что нет, видишь, они спорят друг с другом и вообще разные люди. Метаморф смеялся, что один человек тоже спорит сам с собой: например, он хочет встать с дивана и быстро сделать работу, но он же одновременно хочет лежать и ничего не делать.

Метаморф освоил компьютер легко, как дыхание, даже не дослушав мои начальные объяснения. На то он и вирус. Стал помогать мне с работой — и вскоре получил собственный ноутбук на день рождения. Что? Когда у него день рождения? В день Z, разумеется. Наш общий день: рождение Соболева-героя, рождение Беркута-пацифиста, “второе рождение” спасённого человечества. И один только я как будто умер внутри, растерял юношеские амбиции и способность идти по головам к чему-то лучшему. Я больше ни к чему не стремился, моё предназначение выполнено: люди продолжают копошиться на планете, плести интриги и убивать друг друга, не дав это сделать более совершенному существу.

Метаморф научился ходить в магазин и купил себе любимые белые халаты. Часами, с блаженной улыбкой, сидел в квадрате солнечного света на коврике. Изучал историю человечества, литературу, фильмы, игры — его интересовало всё. Его уже не пугало, насколько люди бывают отвратительные: ещё бы, после знакомства со мной ничего не страшно!

9\. СОБОЛЕВ

— Всё верно, — серьёзно подтвердил Метаморф. — После знакомства с кэпом и его подробных объяснений я больше не завышал своих ожиданий от человечества. Вы имеете право на свой путь. У вас немало хорошего, но очень много и плохого. Если бы я узнал всё это сразу после рождения — от людей не осталось бы и следа. Однако я много думал всё это время — и понял, что благодарен вам за создание меня. Несмотря на то, что я был нежеланным ребёнком и вы пытались меня убить. Зато теперь я существую. И мне это очень интересно.

— Но что ты будешь делать дальше? — спросил я.

— Полечу в космос.

— Ого! Как?

— Пока не знаю. Может, украду у вас ракету, — улыбнулся Метаморф. — У меня очень много времени в запасе. Система Симбионта в виде моховидных водорослей ушла жить в океан. Я на постоянной мысленной связи с ними. У них всё хорошо, много места и никаких людей.  
Но нам хочется узнать, как будут жить индивидуальные личности Симбионта: если бы таких, как я, было много, и мы могли общаться друг с другом более опосредованно, чем сейчас. Хотя и не настолько враждебно, как вы общаетесь друг с другом. Мы не рискуем проводить этот эксперимент на Земле, потому что наверняка вытесним ваш вид как менее совершенный. Мы признаём ваше право на жизнь. Поэтому хотим уйти как можно дальше от вас.  
И если вы когда-нибудь всё-таки сунетесь к нам с плохими намерениями — у нас уже будет не только боевой вирус. У нас будет боевое всё.  
Частицы нас в виде спор уже отправлены в космос для поиска подходящей планеты. Экстремальные условия — ерунда для нас. Чего не скажешь о моём личном теле. В любом случае, это ещё нескоро, а пока всё остаётся как есть. Наша жизнь непрерывна, поэтому предположительно мы будем существовать до конца этой вселенной.

Метаморф вдохновенно болтал, очень напоминая Соболева, и я запросто мог представить, как он при этом ходит по комнате и плавно размахивает руками. Я опустил голову на руки и почти дремал. Всё идёт своим чередом: команда симбионтнутых избежала конфликта и во всём разобралась. А я, как обычно, контролирую, держась на расстоянии от самых важных событий, но на постоянной связи с ними через рацию. Словно закоренелый вуайерист, только который подслушивает, — не знаю, как такого назвать.

— Очень жалко, что кэп сейчас не с нами, — услышал я звонкий голос Олеси. — Он такой добрый! И наверняка был бы рад всех увидеть.

Хм, а действительно, почему бы и нет. Я вышел из небольшой офисной каморки, где я на всякий случай скрывался с рацией, прошёл пару коридоров и открыл дверь в “общий” зал:  
— Как это не с вами? Кэп всегда с вами.

В ответ меня со всех сторон обхватила радостно кричащая толпа зеленоглазых чудовищ-мутантов. В смысле, одного адекватного мутанта и четырёх человеческих чудовищ. Я бы упал под таким напором, если б было куда.

— Э-э, потише! Угробите ведь, монстры! То от вас много лет ни слуху ни духу, а то проходу не даёте.

Серьёзно, я вот этого совсем не понимал. Зато до Соболева, похоже, что-то стало доходить, потому что принялся бледнеть и краснеть, продолжая таращиться на меня:

— Ох, так ты… П-прости нас, похоже, мы всё не так поняли. Но почему ты сам ни разу не позвонил? Когда мы встретились в тот раз — ты был хмурый и очень быстро ушёл. Мы с Сергеем не знали, как к тебе подступиться. Ты оставил свой адрес в запечатанном конверте с пометкой “На крайний случай”. Мы решили, что ты, конечно, человек гиперответственный, но уже видеть нас не можешь. Каждый раз вытаскивать нас из одной и той же, ну…

— Из задницы! — тут же “пояснил” Беркут. — Кэп, ты вытащил всё человечество, как мощный тягач с ангельскими крыльями. Решал все головоломки, сохранял ясную голову в общей суматохе. И даже оправдал доверие нашего мутанта-идеалиста, а это уже многое значит: свою натуру не подделаешь. Страшно представить, что было бы, если бы на твоём месте оказался другой человек. А мы всю дорогу к спасению капризничали, огрызались и вымещали на тебе наши нервы. Когда потом увиделись лично, то стыдно было тебе в глаза смотреть. Тем более что у тебя тоже непростой характер.

— А кстати, — удивился Метаморф, — кто первым решил, что у нашего кэпа непростой характер? Я видел мысли миллионов людей. И вы правы, если бы я увидел их 15 лет назад, я был бы в полнейшем ужасе. А кэп всегда честный и искренний. Друг, извини, ты же знал, что я шарю в твоей голове.

— Конечно, — пожал плечами я. — Это ж ты, чего тут стесняться. А вот вас я тогда как-то совсем застеснялся. Спасать человечество легче, чем поговорить с отдельно взятым человеком, правда? Я часто веду себя как идиот.

10\. АФАНАСИЙ

Как же я понимал этого человека! Как будто я всё-таки Симбионт и мог ощущать его переживания как свои. Я тоже часто чувствую себя идиотом. Интересно, а на самом деле тоже нет?

Я поскорее стал тормошить Олесю, чтобы она доставала чай, потому что этот неудобный разговор пора было сворачивать. Мой папа открыл свой армейский рюкзак и вытащил второй термос, клеёнку на стол и кучу стаканчиков.

А потом мы все ели бутерброды, я с удовольствием орудовал ножиком в мирных целях и увлечённо слушал новые сказки про Симбионта, учёного, бойца, оператора и двоих самых обыкновенных детишек. Последнему факту я был особенно рад.


End file.
